


Fallout 3

by TaylorElizabeth



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: @LadyxIris, @couriercalypso, Didn't get much recognition there anyways, Gen, I had attempted to write out the entire story of fo3, I'm porting my story from wattpad, Tumblr:, Wattpad:, but like with what my OC went through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorElizabeth/pseuds/TaylorElizabeth
Summary: Fallout 3 Fic - The First of my Fallout SeriesWhat to do when your father goes missing, and your world goes completely upside down? When you meet a mysterious young man who can never miss? When you realize, things are never as it seems?Lana, the vault dweller? The kid? The hero? Only later would she realize the title that fit her destiny best- Lana: The Lone Wanderer.Note: So this is my own take on the story of Fallout 3, except I explained Bethesda's flaws and included... something... that will make Fallout 3 all the more emotional. This series will run on to Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, and eventually will flash back to Fallout (1997) and Fallout 2.Double Note: I wrote this like a year ago and published it on Wattpad, and now I'm moving it to ao3. I'll continue it if people actually want more





	1. War Never Changes

"War. War never changes.

Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage.

 

In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation.

 

But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes.

 

In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on that fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you were born. It is here you will die.

 

Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters, and no one ever leaves."

 

The lights flickered as Mr. Brotch turned the classroom's lights back on. Almost all of the students besides Lana were asleep, but she wasn't exactly paying attention either- instead doodling in her notebook. She was generally the best student in the class, reading textbooks for fun in her spare time; but when Mr. Brotch does the same lessons over again, she instead turns her attention to different things.

 

Mr. Brotch slid his hand down his face. "Can you guys pay attention at least once. Every single time I start a history lesson it seems the entire class passes out."

"Not me!" Lana said defiantly.

"But Teach, I don't understand why we have to know this. Or why you speak so dramatically everytime." Butch Deloria commented, his accent reminiscent of pre-war New Jersey.

Brotch sighed and turned off the holo-projector, which was switching through various photos of old America throughout the presentation. He just shook his head at Butch, who was leaning back in his chair. Brotch was a stout, middle-aged african-american man who was assigned by the overseer to teach the vault's youths- which he seemed to be slightly distressed about.Butch Deloria was the opposite. He and his obnoxious crew were like the greasers of the past: slicked back hair, leather jackets and a cocky attitude. Lana absolutely hated him.

 

"Butch, I don't understand why you always have to antagonize Mr.Brotch. He's only doing his job," Amata said.

 

"Oh, and who put him there? Your father?"Butch sneered, a few other guys giggling behind him.

 

"As a matter of a fact, no, Butch," Amata said coldly, her steel blue eyes meeting theirs. "The G.O.A.T exam decides that." She turns her head away from them, and meets eyes with Lana, who gives a comforting smile. Amata was the daughter of the overseer, "the all-seeing leader" of the vault, who ran practically everything. And the one thing she hated most was her achievements being written off simply because she was the overseer's daughter. Butch could tell that was a sensitive point, and as he does with all that aren't in his tight-knit group, he applies pressure to it.

 

"Hey hey, everyone calm down," Mr. Brotch announced. "Thank you for sticking up for me Amata, but it's unnecessary. I'm used to Butch by now." He set his gaze on Butch, who only answered with a smirk. "And speaking of the G.O.A.T. Thank you for bringing that up, Amata. As you all know, the G.O.A.T exams are tomorrow. That-"

 

Brotch was interrupted by a chorus of groans. "Hey, everyone has had to take it, ever since 2077!" Brotch said loudly, before the class could start chattering.

 

"How can we study for it?" Susie Mack, a small blonde girl, asked.

 

Brotch frowned. "There is no studying for it. Let me remind you that there are no right answers for this test- it is merely for the sake of finding which job is best suited for you. Remember, the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test, or G.O.A.T.,-"

 

By this time, Lana was already zoning out, instead focusing on her drawing of the starry night sky. An image she knew she'd never see.


	2. Memories

 

She was having another one of those dreams. The dreams that were actually scattered memories of her youth, and she seemed to be having a lot of them lately. Perhaps it was the stress of adulthood forcing her mind to look back at simpler times. Or maybe she was simply feeling nostalgic. Either way, it seemed to plague her.

 

This time she dreamt of a moment when she was a pretween.

 

It was her tenth birthday. She remembered walking into the cafeteria only to be greeted with a bright flash knocking her backwards.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Miscellaneous voices yelled.

"Stanley, you turned the lights on too fast! You almost blinded her!" Officer Gomez's voice said.

She blinked the lights from her eyes to find the cafeteria full of her closest acquaintances of the vault. And Butch. She then gasped in excitement.

"Happy birthday, honey!," Dad said, at the front of the crowd. "I can't believe you're already ten years old. I'm so proud of you." He paused for a moment. "If only your mother-"

 

"Congratulations young lady," the Overseer cut off. "I don't have to tell you how special this day is, do I?" Lana blinked and resisted the urge to step backwards. She always disliked him, there was always something cold and cruel behind his smile. "Down here in vault 101, well, when you turn ten you're ready to take on your first official vault responsibilities." He pulled out a strange object from behind his back. "So here you are! As Overseer, I hereby present to you your very own Pip-Boy 3000."

Lana glanced at Dad and he nodded, smiling. Lana grinned, taking the Pip-Boy from the Overseer's hands. She had read books on this machine- a pre-war RobCo creation, a personal supercomputer that fits right on your wrist. She was counting the days until she could finally get one. She slipped the Pip-Boy onto her right arm, locking the contraption in place. The screen illuminated her face with green, as she switched through the various options.

"You'll have plenty of time to get used to it," the Overseer stated, drawing Lana's attention back up to the party. "Your new assignment starts tomorrow," he then broke off slowly laughing, which had her wonder if he was actually going to assign her a task tomorrow. Really? she thought. The day after my birthday? Really??

The Overseer then broke away from the group and sat at a bench as Dad walked up to Lana.

"Enjoy your party, honey," Dad said, taking her hands. "You're only ten once, so have fun."

Lana smiled. "Don't worry, you can count on me to do that!" Dad kissed her forehead and then sat on one of the nearby stools. Lana searched the room. She saw Amata, Butch, the Overseer, Old Lady Palmer, cake, Andy-

Lana did a double take. Cake! Lana started beelining towards the frosted treat before she was interrupted by Amata, her best friend, and the Overseer's daughter.

"Happy birthday! We really surprised you, didn't we?" She laughed. "Your dad was afraid you were on to us, but I told him not to worry. You're so easy to fool."

Lana rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, you didn't fool me. I just... pretended not to know."

Amata snorted, smiling. "You're such a liar. Okay, if you're so smart, what did I get you for your birthday?"

Lana sat there for a moment, going through the possibilities in her head. What did she get her? A new textbook? Food?

"Give up?" Amata asked. She pulled out a comic from behind her back. "Who's your favorite barbarian? That's right, Grognak! Issue 14, and with no missing pages!" She then handed it to Lana, who amazedly turned through the pages. Amata then whispered, "I found this in a stash of my dad's old stuff. Imagine him reading comic books! I guess everyone was ten once." Lana laughted at the idea, glancing over at the Overseer. He was middle aged and strict, and could be compared more to a "dictator" than a "president". She could even cite a few historical figures that compared to the Overseer, but it seemed like none of the other vault dwellers took the time to read a history textbook. They'd then realize they were missing out on a theory called democracy, but Lana knew she couldn't do anything about it at ten years old. She'd have to wait.

"Well, I better let you get back to 'mingling' with your guests," Amata said, smiling at her. "We'll talk later, okay? Happy birthday!"

Lana thanked her and continued on through the noisy, crowded dining room. She still had the comic book in her hand, and she looked for her father to pass it off to him. "Hey kid, want me to teach you how to use the Pip-Boy?"

Lana turned. "Oh hey Stanley. Sure." Stanley was on the older side, with thinning white hair, and worked as a maintenance technician. He was always kind to Lana and her father.

"See here, when you're busy and moving about, you can't be bothered to carry all your stuff in your hands." Stanley explained. "That's why they added a sort of... compartmentalizer to it. Try tapping that button."

Lana tapped a button, and in a few seconds the Grognak comic pixelated and disappeared. "What happened!" Lana asked, horrified.

Stanley chuckled. "Hey, don't worry. It's right there in your Pip-Boy. Select it, and it will appear in your hand again. It'll take a few seconds though."

It took a bit of searching, but ultimately she found it in the "Aid" section of the items button. She pressed on it and sure enough, in a few seconds the comic appeared in her right hand. "Woah!"

 

"Yup!" Stanley said, leaning back. "I fixed it up for you, so make sure you take good care of that Pip-Boy. Some may think the A series is a bit basic, but I've always prefered them for their reliability."

 

"Wow, thanks Stanley," Lana answered, still mesmerized by her Pip-Boy.

 

"Don't mention it," Stanley answered. "Oh, almost forgot. Happy birthday, missy." Stanley handed her a red baseball cap, which Lana instantly plopped on top of her head.

 

"Thanks again!" she said, turning towards the rest of the party. She spotted the cake again and instantly ran over there.

 

"Andy, when are we eating cake?" Lana asked the three-eyed robot, who was hovering behind the cake. According to her textbooks he was a Mr. Handy model, developed by RobCo before the war.

 

"If the birthday girl would like cake, so it will be!" Andy answered, in his normal british butler accent. "Attention everyone, it's time to cut the cake!"

 

Amata turned, "Andy, wait!"

 

Andy was also equipped with three squid-like arms, one of them with a buzzsaw. With that arm he sliced down on the cake, spraying it everywhere.

 

"Oh no..." Amata said, covering her mouth with her hands.

 

"Miss Lana, I'm so sorry about that. Allow me to wish you a happy birthday. I'd offer you a cake, but..." Andy trailed off.

 

"It's fine, buddy," Lana answered, sitting on the stool in front of the cake. "Since nobody else will dare eat it now, it just means more for me!" Lana took a giant handful of cake and shoved it in her mouth. Halfway through her meal her dad came walking over.

 

"Lana, honey, at least use a fork," Dad said, wiping her frosting-covered face with a towlette.

 

"But I wasn't given one!" Lana complained.

 

"My apologies," Andy answered, bringing her a plastic fork. "I just never expected her to actually eat the obliterated cake."

 

"And look!" Dad pointed out, motioning to his hat. "We're all wearing party hats. Why aren't you?"

 

"Stanley gave me this," Lana answered, continuting to eat her cake with a fork.

 

Dad took her hat off, placed it in her right hand and pressed the button on her Pip-Boy. In a few seconds it was gone, into her inventory.

 

"Hey! What was that for?" She remarked.Dad placed a cone-shaped birthday hat on top of her head.

 

"It's your birthday. It's time to celebrate, not play baseball. But if you really want to keep using the baseball hat, I can't stop you..."

 

Lana turned around and continued eating the cake. "Fine."

 

Lana could hear Butch and his crew conversing behind her.

 

"So, what do you think we should call our gang?" Butch asked, spinning a coin on the tabletop. As long as she could remember, Butch has always bullied her, with no clue why. Was it because she was the teacher's pet?

 

"I know!" Wally Mack answered. "How about the Vault Dwellers?"

 

Butch scoffed. "That's ridiculous. Who wants to go around all day being called a 'Vault Dweller'? Pfft. Sometimes I really think you are as dumb as you look."

 

"Well then hey, I've got an idea," Wally Mack answered. "The Mackers! Eh?"

 

"Jeez, Wally! Who's the head of the gang? You or me? No way!"

 

"Lana?" and elderly voice called out behind her.

 

Lana turned. "Hi old lady Palmer," Lana answered, her mouth still full of cake.

 

"Are you having a nice party? Ten years old, my my my. It seems like only yesterday that your daddy came..."

 

"Huh?" Lana asked, her mouth still full of cake.

 

"Goodness, listen to me ramble!" Palmer said. "You're waiting for your present, aren't you?" Mouth still full of cake, all Lana could do was nod.

 

"Here you go, a nice sweetroll I baked for you this morning. And it's all for you- no sharing required today!"

 

"Jeez Miss Palmer, thanks!" Lana took the sweetroll in her hands. The cake seemed more appetizing at the moment, so she set the sweetroll on the counter next to her.

 

"Hey!" Butch yelled at Lana. "I'm hungry, and that stupid robot destroyed the cake. Gimme that sweetroll you got from Old Lady Palmer!"

 

Now that Butch wanted it, it seemed like the most appetizing thing in the world. "No Butch, go get your own sweetroll!" Lana answered, taking a bite out of it.

 

"Hey!" Butch yelled. "You know what!" He stood up in a fighting stance. He threw a punch at her, which hit her square in the forehead. Lana stood there dazed for a few seconds. Then, infuriated, she tackled Butch to the floor.

 

"Hey! Break it up!" Officer Gomez yelled, pulling the two apart. "What the hell just happened!"

 

"He tried to steal my sweetroll, and then he punched me!" Lana yelled.

 

"What? You liar!" Butch said.

 

"What!" Lana screamed. "I'm the liar?"

 

"James, maybe you should go wash her up. She's bleeding." Officer Gomez said, still holding the two apart. "Plus some time away to cool down would be good."

 

Dad embarrasedly stood up and took Lana's hand. Lana reached up and grabbed her sweetroll, and then departed with her father out the door.


	3. Alright

Dad patted Lana's bloodied eyebrow with a wet cloth, and sighed. "Lana. What happened in there?"

Young Lana defiantly stood up. "He tried to steal my sweetroll! It was mine!I'm not going to let someone take what isn't theirs." With that, she took a bite of the crumpled sweet roll.

 

"I wish we didn't have to invite him, but there just aren't that many children your age in the Vault. In any case, you'll have to learn to deal with bullies. The world is full of people much worse than Butch, I'm afraid." 

 

Dad then reluctantly chuckled. "But you are so your mother's girl. I don't blame you, she wouldn't stand for that either."

Lana's bright eyes followed Dad as he moved to the other side of the room to wash the cloth.

"You never told me what happened to her. Where's mom? Am I going to see her again?" Lana asked, innocently munching on the sweet roll. Dad was silent, turned away from Lana.He slowly washed his hands and turned off the sink, and after a few moments he turned back around.

"Honey... you don't have to worry about that. At least not now. I'll tell you when you're older."

"But when?" she asked, taking the washcloth from her dad and cleaning her face.

He paused. "Nineteen. Is that all right with you?"

Lana did a long drawn out sigh. "But that's so far away!"

Dad smiled, picking up from the somber mood. "Hey, I know what will make you feel better," he said, placing a bandage on her eyebrow and standing up. "Jonas and I put together a special treat for you, it's in the Reactor Level. Go on, I'll meet you there!"

Lana excitedly stood up and rushed to the door, her dark hair flying behind her. She knew these hallways- she'd roamed them her entire life. Everyone in Vault 101 did, since their world was not very big. Through the sterile white hallways she skipped, the speakers methodically preaching the words of the overseer. She descended down a staircase into the reactor level, where metal generators stretched into the air like monuments, and electricity danced between the pikes. She remembered that in that moment, she was precisely thinking, Is that safe?

No wonder why children weren't allowed down there.

 

"What are you doing down here, young lady? I thought kids weren't allowed down on the reactor level." Jonas stepped out from a side room, and leaned down in front of Lana. He had dark skin and a doctor's coat, similar to her dad's. Jonas had been an "intern" for her had for many years, their job ranging from giving medical care to the vault dwellers, to a "project" that the Overseer disagreed with. Something with water, but her dad would never tell her. He wouldn't give the Overseer any details, either.

 

"Hey! I'm ten, I'm not a kid! More of a pre-tween. And my dad told me to me to come!" Lana shouted, crossing her arms.

Jonas chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I'm kidding! Follow me." He turned around and walked through the door. Lana followed, walking into another subsection of the reactor level. Two generators were at the back of the room, but before that were two targets.

"What is this?" Lana asked.

"See yourself," Jonas said, gesturing behind her. Dad was standing in the doorway, smiling. He kneeled down and Lana went skipping to him.

"I've got a gift for you, sweetie.He pulled out a large item in crumpled wrapping paper displaying retro stars. Lana tore into the wrapping paper to find a long gun in her hands. She confusedly looked down at it. "It's your very own BB gun! Go on, try it out!" He pointed at the two targets on the wall.

"Wow!" Lana shrieked, analyzing it. "Where did you get this?"

"Jonas found it down here, it was in pretty rough shape. Took us a good three months to find the parts to get it working again. You know how tough it is to find a spring that small? Good thing Butch 'misplaced' that switchblade of his," Dad laughed.

Lana fumbled with it, until her dad finally helped her out and instructed her what to do. After a while, Lana finally raised the gun, closed one eye, and shot the gun. The bullet landed in the wall 5 feet away from the target, and barely missing a generator.

Dad laughed, while Jonas anxiously looked on. "Your aim is also like your mother's. But don't worry, you can get better."

After a while, Lana managed to shoot the targets and miss the generators, except for bullet that had that hit the generator, but missed all the vital electronics, and Jonas had to worrily dig it out.

A radroach, a hideously large and mutated version of the traditional cockroach, then crawled through one of the crevices in the vault into the room.

"Look! Call security!" Lana said, pointing at the bug crawling around the room.

"No need," Dad answered. "We've got you right here. The radroach can't be any harder than a target."

Lana held the belief that she'd never be able to hit it, but after a whole round of ammo she finally got it.

"Nice job!" Dad said

"Did you see that?!" Lana yelled, thrusting her gun into the air. "I got it! I really got it!"

"Yes you did, sweetie," Dad chuckled, making eye contact with Jonas. Jonas' eyes lit up and he smiled behind his hand on his chin.

 

"All right, let's take a picture together. Capture the moment," Dad said, smiling. Jonas took out a camera and held it up, while Lana posed next to her dad. In this moment, everything seemed alright. She may have a black eye from Butch, but as long as she had her dad, Jonas, and Amata, it seemed like everything would be alright. The camera flash brought Lana back to reality.


	4. G.O.A.T

"As far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy nineteen year old girl," Dad remarked, behind the opthalmoscope. "So, yes, you have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T exam."

 

"But why?" Lana asked. "It's not that I don't want to take it. It's just..."Lana paused. "I'm so nervous. What if I don't get the job I want? How does a stupid test know my future?"

 

"You want to be a teacher, right?" Dad asked, putting down his doctor's tools. Lana nodded."Then I can assure you the test will choose right. Right now it seems like you're the only student who bothers to read, no offense to the rest. You're obviously the most qualified of the younger generation."

 

"I know, but..." Lana's arms hugged her own body. "Anything to know about the GOAT?"

 

"The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. G.O.A.T.! Everyone here in the Vault takes it when they're nineteen. Helps decide what job you'll have in Vault 101. You know what the Overseer says: 'We're born in the Vault. We die in the Vault. Each is tested to determine their abilities, that they may work for the betterment of all Vault residents.' Hmm.Sound familiar?" Dad said.

 

"Do we really have to die in the Vault?" Lana asked. "Can't we leave?"

 

Dad sat her down. "That's not the way it works. And it won't do to go around asking questions like that. Especially not around the Overseer." Dad paused for a moment, like he was recollecting his thoughts. "I want to tell you something now. It's important, so listen closely: this place, this Vault... it's not perfect, I know. But it is your home. You're safe here. Stay on the Overseer's good sideand you always will be. You understand? You got to appreciate all you have."

 

Dad took a deep breath. "Because what's up there, on the outside, that's not the life I want for you, and it's not what your mother wanted for you either."

 

Lana looked down. "You still haven't told me about my mother. I'm nineteen now. Yes, I do still remember that promise you made to me when I was ten."

 

Dad searched for a way out, "Lana, honey, you have to get to class. The GOAT starts soon."

 

"After the GOAT?"

 

"...Tomorrow."

 

Lana rolled her eyes. "Fine. But don't magically go missing so you can get out of telling me the story."

 

Dad sadly chuckled, "Take care, sweetie. Now, get out of here. And good luck."

 

Lana stood up, took a deep breath, and walked out out of her father's office. On her way out she bumped into Jonas, her father's assistant. "Hey, hey, hey, sport! It's been a while since you stopped in here to see us! It's the big G.O.A.T. day today, right?"

 

"Yes..." Lana reluctantly answered.

 

"What's wrong? Look Lana, I know you'll get the results you want. You're such a bright young lady. Anyone ever tell you that? Well of course your dad, but... I'm just going to let you get going to class. Good luck."

 

Lana smiled and thanked him, and almost exited the door when he heard her Dad and Jonas speaking.

 

"Morning, Jonas," her father said.

 

"Morning, Doc. How's things?"

 

She could hear her father rumpling through papers. "Have you had a chance to look over these results?"

 

"I was just going over them. Something you're worried about?"

 

"It's just... I think I've finally figured it out. But I can't let myself hope. That's just too good to be true. Go over it and tell me later what you think."

 

"Really? No problem. I'll be ready by this afternoon."

 

"Sounds good. Let me know if there are any mistakes."

 

"Are you eavesdropping, missy?" Stanley chuckled, from the corner. She didn't even notice he was there when she walked in and left.

 

"What are you in here for?" she asked, looking over his body for any injuries.

 

"Oh, nothing physical. Overseer thinks I have stress problems. Just getting my regular pill refilling."

 

"Oh, okay," Lana nodded. "Well, goodbye Stanley."

 

"Good luck on the G.O.A.T!" Stanley exclaimed, and then broke down in a coughing fit.

 

"Get out of my way, you stupid Tunnel Snakes!" Amata's voice came from down the hall.

 

"Thanks... got to go," Lana said to Stanley, and then tore down the hall. At the end was Amata, surrounded by resident "Tunnel Snakes" Butch Deloria, Wally Mack, and Paul Hannon. They all had matching leather jackets with a snake insigna stitched on to the back, along with the words "Tunnel Snakes". To Lana, it was a bit ridiculous.

 

"I can show you a real tunnel snake, Amata." Butch said.

 

"God, Butch, why don't you just leave me alone?" Amata exclaimed.

 

"What are you gonna do, huh? Gonna go and tell your daddy on us? What's the matter? Daddy's girl gonna cry?" Butch teased. Wally joined in on the teasing, chanting "Daddy's girl, Daddy's girl."

 

"Butch!" Lana yelled, appearing beside him.

 

"Yeah, what do you want?" Butch asked amusedly.

 

"First of all, Tunnel Snakes?" Lana asked.

 

"You're acting like you don't know who we are! We're the baddest gang in the Vault. We rule this Vault! What we say, goes. You'll stay out of our way if you know what's good for you," Butch said proudly.

 

"I was asking about the name, but whatever." Lana said. "What's going on here?"

 

"None of your business, kid," Butch sneered. "Get outta here before you get hurt. If you mess with the Tunnel Snakes, you're asking for it, got me?"

 

"It is my business," Lana answered. "She's my friend, and I won't let her get pushed around by a few punks. Leave her alone, or you'll answer to me."

 

Butch laughed, along with the rest of the gang. "'Leave her alone, or you'll answer to me'. And what are you gonna do, girl? Bore us to death with a history lesson?" He then looked at Lana. "Keep talking like that, girl, and we'll send you back to your daddy with a few broken bones for him to fix." 

 

Lana got into a fighting stance. "That's it, Butch. You and me, right now."

 

Butch laughed. "You've gotta be kidding me. Remember last time you picked a fight with me?"

 

Lana raised her fists. "I've gotten better since then."

 

Butch scoffed, "Come on Tunnel Snakes, this twerp needs another lesson!"

 

Butch threw a punch at Lana, only this time she ducked right before it connected. She then kicked Butch's legs right out from under him, and he went toppling down. The other tunnel snakes stopped once they saw Butch dazed on the floor.

 

"What the hell?" Butch said, rubbing his head. "Okay, okay, you 'win'. We'll leave the little girl alone. You're not worth our time anyway. C'mon Tunnel Snakes, we're outta here!"

 

The Tunnel Snakes grudgingly left and entered the classroom right next door. Amata looked amazed. "Wow... thanks! How did you learn how to do that? Last time you had a black eye."

 

"My dad," Lana answered. "He taught me some of the moves my mother taught him. He could never really catch on to really doing it, but he was a good instructor."

 

"Wow," Amata answered. "Well, am I glad for that. I don't know why he won't leave me alone? Just because my father's the Overseer I guess? Idiots!"

 

Lana laughed, tidying up her vault suit. "Idiots, indeed."

 

"Well, I guess it's time to take the G.O.A.T.," Amata worriedly said. "Good luck. I know you'll get to be a teacher. I've barely ever seen you without a book in front of your face."

 

"Hah. Well,good luck to you too, Amata," Lana said, entering the classroom.

 

As Lana entered, she realized the rest of the students were already seated, and Butch was laughing at her. Oops.

 

"Well, you made it," Mr. Brotch said. "All set for the G.O.A.T.? Trust me, it really isn't that bad. Just something everybody has to go through."

 

"What if I fail?" Lana asked, worriedly.

 

Mr. Brotch laughed. "I'm sure you won't, since it's a multiple choice with no wrong answers..."

 

Lana reluctantly grinned. "You know what I mean."

 

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Just sit," Brotch motioned to the only empty chair. Lana sat, and looked around the classroom. Some looked nervous, and others looked like they could care less about the test. Lana wondered how someone could not be nervous, knowing that this single test decided what you'd be doing for the next sixty years. It tore her apart that in a way she almost yearned for freedom. But she knew that this Vault was the best the world had to offer at the moment, so she knew she had to go along with it.

 

"Now that everyone has made their way to the classrooms, we can finally get started. No talking, and keep your eyes to yourselves."

 

Butch giggled in the back, and Brotch sighed. "Yes, I'm talking to you, Mr. Deloria."

 

"Sure thing, Mr. Brotch," Butch answered, lightheartedly.

 

"Unless anyone else has an insightful comment, let's get started." Brotch picked up a clipboard off the desk.

 

"Question one. You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, 'I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!' What's your response?

 

1) "But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?" 2)"Yeah? Up yours too, buddy!" 3) Say nothing, grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out. For all you knew, he was planning to blow up the vault. 4)Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant."

 

Lana had no clue what it meant, but she chose the first option.

 

"Question two. While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?

 

1) Amputate the foot before the infection spreads 2) Scream for help 3) Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities 4) Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads"

 

Lana bubbled 2. If I don't know how to fix it, I'd find someone who could, she thought.

 

"Question three. You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the Vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?

 

1)Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be okay 2) Confiscate the property by force, and leave him there as punishment 3)Pick the boy's pocket to take the stolen property for yourself, and leave the boy to his fate 4) Lead the boy to safety, then turn him over to the overseer"

 

Lana bubbled 4.

 

"Question four. Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?

 

1) Pitcher 2) Catcher 3) Designated Hitter 4) None, you wish the vault had a soccer team"

 

Lana bubbled 1. She wasn't very strong but her aim was... okay.

 

"Question five. Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do?

 

1) Obey your elder and kill the Vault resident with the pistol. 2) Offer your most prized possession for the resident's life. 3) Ask granny for a minigun instead. After all, you don't want to miss. 4) Throw your tea in granny's face."

 

Lana bubbled 4. She wouldn't 'throw her tea in her face' per se, but she couldn't imagine a loyalty so unwavering that you'd murder someone for them. After all, she'd never had a grandmother.

 

"Question six. Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?

 

1) Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door. 2) Trade a Vault hoodlum for his cherry bomb and blow open the lock. 3) Go to the armory, retrieve a laser pistol, and blow the lock off. 4) Walk away, and let the old coot rot. "

 

3 sounded the most fun, but Lana chose 1. Why not try to reduce the damage expenses?

 

"Question seven. Oh, no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?

 

1) A bullet to the brain 2) Large doses of anti-mutagen agent 3) Prayer. Maybe God will spare you in exchange for a life of pious devotion. 4) Removal of the mutated tissue with a precision laser

 

Lana chose 4.

 

Question eight. A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of acomic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?

 

1) Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions 2) Steal the comic book at gunpoint 3) Sneak into the resident's quarters, and steal the comic book from his desk 4) Slip some knock out drops into the resident's Nuka-Cola, and take the comic book when he's unconscious."

 

Lana chose 1. Why not? She wanted to look good for the G.O.A.T.

 

"Question nine. You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and....

 

1) Loosen some bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the room will flood. 2) Put a firecracker in the toilet. That's sure to cause some chaos 3) Break into the locked medicine cabinet and replace his high blood pressure medication with sugar pills 4) Manipulate the power wattage on his razor, so he'll get an electric shock next time he shaves"

 

Lana was flabbergasted. Where's the option where she doesn't play a prank on him? Why would she? After a few minutes she finally marked 2.

 

"Question 10," Brotch coughed. "Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives.

 

1) The Overseer 2) The Overseer 3) The Overseer 4) The Overseer"

 

This was ridiculous. Lana marked 3.

 

"Pencil's down, people! That's it, the infamous G.O.A.T. " Brotch said. "I'm sure most of you didn't find it so bad. Others...well, there's always openings in the maintenance department," Brotch joked. "Make sure you turn in your test before you leave. You don't want to know what happens to people who 'fail' the G.O.A.T. You can have the rest of the day off, to celebrate," Brock chuckled "... or to pray, as the situation warrants."

 

Lana nervously looked over her test a few times. This... paper... would decide her life.

 

Amata was the first to turn it in, and was paired with a supervisory job. Lana had to admit it was fitting,with her being the Overseer's daughter. Next up was Butch Deloria.

 

"Yo teach, I'm done," Butch said, a little louder than expected.

 

"Ah, Butch," Mr. Brotch said. "Can I admit I've been waiting for this day for a long, long, time? Allow me to savor the moment." Butch frowned at him. "Now then, let's see... Hmm... Really?! ... Interesting." Brotch had a very amused smile on his face. "You've surprised me, Butch.I didn't think you had it in you. Hairdresser! Who would have thunk it?"

 

Butch reeled back. "You're so full of it! That isn't true!" he yelled, and tore out of the room. Lana smiled in amusement.

 

It was now Lana's turn. She placed the paper on Brotch's desk, and he smiled up at her. "Hopefully the test comes out according to planned, eh?" he said. He kept smiling while checking the test, but when he looked at the clipboard next to him, his smile fell.

 

"What is it?" Lana asked.

 

"It says here you're perfectly suited for a career as a Waste Management Specialist. A specialist, mind you, not just a dabbler. Congratulations!" Brotch said, feigning a smile.

 

"What!" Lana yelled, even louder than Butch's. "How? Mr. Brotch... please, how could I get that? I've been studying my whole life and-"

 

Mr. Brotch cut her off. "Lana I know, and I'm sorry. The test says you're a perfect fit for a teacher. However, the teacher role is already filled, while the vault is in desparate need of a Waste Management Specialist. So the Overseer said to switch you there." Lana's face fell, and the world spiraled around her. Brotch continued, "I'm sorry. It's a shame too, the only thing you did wrong was being born in the wrong year. Next year the role will most likely be open again. I'm... sorry about that."

 

 

Lana didn't say anything and calmly walked out of the room, but in her head she was falling apart. This was the only thing she wanted. To learn, and to teach. Now she's going to be picking up trash all day, for the rest of her life. Nothing intellectually stimulating about that. She would've taken being a hairdresser over this.


	5. As Long As You're Here With Me

A few hours later James came back to their room to find Lana laying on her bed crying. He sat there for an hour trying to reassure her, to no avail.

 

"I wish I could just leave," Lana cried.

 

Dad turned her to face him. "Lana, honey, no. You don't want to leave. The world outside is a very inhospitable place, and many people up there would give up anything to be safe down here. Being a trash-woman is better than being dead."

 

"You act like you've been up there," Lana said, wiping her eyes.

 

"Well, I... know more about it than others. Trust me on this. Promise you won't go up there," Dad said, with pain in his eyes.

 

Lana nodded. "I... I promise. As long as you're here with me, I'll be okay."

 

Dad smiled, but there seemed to be a deep sadness behind it. He stood up and walked away.

 

V101V101V101V101V101V101V101V101V101V101V

 

Lana got out of bed and noticed her dad's bed was still empty. She opened the door into the other section of the room when she saw her dad sitting at the desk, looking at old photos.

 

"Dad?" Lana asked, and he jumped.

 

"Oh hi, honey. You scared me.I thought you were asleep." he said, turning his head to look at her.

 

"Are you looking at the old photos of mom again?" Lana asked, and Dad smiled and nodded.

 

"Tell me about her," Lana said, sitting on a chair next to him.

 

"Your mother, she... she was beautiful. But... beyond the beauty you've seen. There's just so much these old photos can never show." He looked at Lana, "and she was passionate. About life, about love. But most of all, most of all she was passionate about you. When she became pregnant that was the happiest I'd ever seen her." Dad wiped one of his eyes. "She had great things in mind for you."

 

In the photo was a younger Dad smiling with a woman, her mom, Lana supposed. She had brown skin, but Lana couldn't make out the ethnicity. And like her dad said, she was beautiful. You could sense a sort of spirit in her eyes, like she was an experienced fighter. Despite all of this, Lana knew nothing about her. Lana's dad wouldn't meet her eyes, and looked like he was about to start crying.

 

"Come on now, it's time to go to bed," Dad said, packing up the photos.

 

"Can you read me mom's favorite passage? Please? It's been a while." Lana asked.

 

Dad laughed, "I thought you were too old for that now. I guess not. I will gladly read it to you."

 

Dad reached up and pulled a picture frame off the shelf. Inside held an embroidered Bible quote. Lana's dad had been reading that to her as long as she could remember. It seemed to be the only thing she had linking to her mother.

 

"This was your mom's favorite passage," Dad said, holding up the frame. "It's from the Bible. Revelations 21:6. 'I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.' She always loved that." Dad nostalgically smiled at the frame.

 

"Why?" Lana asked.

 

"Why what?"

 

"Why did she love it?"

 

"Well," Dad began. "I'll tell you tomorrow. It's time to get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. First day on the job! I know it's not what you wanted, but I'm proud of you. Know that I'll always be proud of you, okay?" Dad looked sadly into Lana's eyes, and then planted a kiss on her forehead. "Go get some sleep now, okay?"

 

Lana nodded and laid down in bed to sleep.

 

That night she dreamt of nothing.


	6. Maybe

"Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

 

An urgent voice woke Lana from her sleep. It seemed like only a moment after Lana had laid her head down.As she cleared her eyes she saw Amata in front of her, worry clouding her face. The vault alarm was blaring, and some of the lights seemed to be out. "Huh?" Lana asked, half asleep.

 

"Come on, you've got to wake up!" Amata yelled.

 

"Huh? What's wrong, Amata?" Lana asked, rubbing her head. She looked around the room to find it empty except for her and Amata. Her dad's bed was untouched.

 

"You've got to get out of here! Your dad is gone and my father's men are looking for you!" Amata yelled, trying to pull Lana out of bed. That line suddenly shook Lana awake.

 

"What do you mean my dad is 'gone'?" Lana asked.

 

"He's left the vault!" Amata said. "I don't know how, but he's gone! And my father... he's kind of gone crazy."

 

"Dad couldn't have really left the vault... that... that's impossible!" Lana exclaimed, slowly waking up. This made no sense...

 

"I thought so too... but it's true. He's gone, and Jonas is dead, and now they're looking for you!" Amata said.

 

Lana's eyes shot open. "What? Jonas is dead? What the hell is going on?"

 

"My father's men think Jonas helped your dad escape," Amata said. "They caught him and brought him to my dad's office and they... oh my god." Amata looked as if she was about to have a breakdown.

 

"So... so..." Lana started, trying to make sense of the situation. "So they killed Jonas, and I'm next, is that it?"

 

"Yeah," Amata answered, trying to calm down. "It's lucky I got here ahead of them. But we can't stand here talking! You've got to get out of here!"

 

"I... I..." Lana was on the verge of hyperventilating, but slowed her breaths. "You're right. I can't stay here. But where do I go?"

 

"I'm sorry, but I think you have to follow your dad. You'll have to escape from the Vault."

 

At that line it seemed like time froze for Lana. That was always what her father said not to do. He made her promise she'd never leave. But why would he make her promise that if he was going to leave? Where did he go? Why did he leave her behind?

 

"Hey, snap out of it! Look, I know it's a lot to take in. Maybe it isn't any of my business, but didn't your dad tell you that he was leaving?"Amata said.

 

"I had no idea. And I have no clue why," Lana answered.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe Jonas was supposed to explain everything to you?" Amata said, and Lana looked down solemnly. "But it doesn't matter! I can help you escape! I have my own plan! And then you can find your father, and demand an explanation."

 

"Okay," Lana said. "How do you propose we escape?"

 

"Listen. There's a secret tunnel that leads directly from my father's office to the exit. You'll have to hack the computer in his office to open it." She then handed Lana a key. "Use these to get into the office. That's how I always got in."

 

"Okay, thanks," Lana said, a tad overwhelmed.

 

Amata started out the door, but then turned around. "Oh, and one more thing. I stole my father's pistol. I hope you won't need it, but you'd better take it just in case."

 

Lana breathed heavily. "Thanks."

 

"No problem," Amata said, and then sadly smiled. "I know this has got to be hard. Just keep your head up and you'll make it out of here and find your father again. I'll see you by the exit." With that, Amata was gone. 

 

Lana stood up and tried to collect her thoughts. 1) Find a way to open the vault. 2) Open the vault. 3) Find dad. If it was that simple, Lana knew she'd have no trouble doing that. But it wasn't, and she knew it. Lana turned towards her belongings in the room. Baseball gear, some stimpaks and...

 

Lana paused as she laid her eyes on it. Her BB gun. There was no way she was leaving that. She pixelized it into her Pip-Boy and continued on. Her old Grognak comic and baseball cap from her tenth birthday. She couldn't leave that either. She also picked up her sketching notebook. As Lana looked around the room, she realized she didn't want to leave anything. Despite her claims to want to leave the vault... did she really? It was too late to decide that. Now she had to.

 

The more she picked up items in the Pip-Boy, the heavier her body felt, like she was actually carrying a load of items on her back. She placed atop her head her red baseball cap, and at her side was a baseball bat. Hopefully she'd have no confrontations on the way out. Before she left, she turned to look at her dad's bed. It really was untouched. Did he ever go to sleep last night? Noises down the hallway snapped her out of her remniscing mood.

 

Lana stepped outside to find Officer Kendall fighting a few radroaches. With his baton he swiftly dispatched them, and then turned his attention upwards.

 

"You!" the officer yelled, pointing his baton at Lana.

 

"Officer please, I don't know what's going on either. Just listen to me-" Lana started, but was cut off.

 

"No! The time to talk is over. You and your father have been the source of all the vault's problems! We knew we should never have let you in!" he yelled, stepping closer.

 

"'Let us in'? Why does everyone keep-" Lana was interrupted by Kendall lunging at her. Lana blocked him with her baseball bat, but he was much stronger than her. She then dodged, and Kendall went falling.

 

With a malicious sneer, he started to get back up, only to be knocked out cold by Lana's baseball bat. She froze for a second. Sure, she's fought Butch before, but with weapons? At least I didn't kill him, she thought. She stole his helmet and kept on moving. When Lana turned the corner, she was greeted with an unusually relieved voice.

 

"Oh, thank god you're here!" It was Butch Deloria. Did he not see her correctly in the light? Did he think she was one of the tunnel snakes?

 

"Uhhh..." was all Lana could think of to say.

 

"You've got to help me!" Butch exclaimed. "My mom's trapped in there with the radroaches!"

 

Lana stifled a laugh. "Butch... asking me for help. If only you knew what 'irony' meant..."

 

Butch frowned. "Yeah, I'm asking you. So what." He then put his hands on his hips and looked down for a moment, and then back up. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I've always treated you. You know I never meant any of it, right?"

 

An apology was never something Lana expected from Butch, but here it was. Lana also never expected her father to abandon her in a vault with a psychotic overseer, so Lana just ruled that she was just having a really weird day.

 

"Lana please, it's my mom. You can't leave her in there with the radroaches," Butch said, looking increasingly desparate. The whole vault knew his mother was an alcoholic that barely took care of Butch, yet Butch still loved her very much. That was a weak spot for Butch, but Lana was never cruel enough to exploit it.

 

"Why do you need my help, anyway?" Lana asked, eyeing Butch. "You're twice as strong as me."

 

"Well," Butch began, irritated, "Last time I remember you beat me at the most recent fight. So, that means you gotta be good at fighting. I mean, I'm harder to fight than a few radroaches, right?"

 

"Mhm. But why can't you?" Lana asked. Lana already planned to go in there and save her, but she was genuinely curious why Butch couldn't.

 

"Well... yeah! So I hate radroaches! So what? I tried to go back in to help her, I swear I did! But I just can't do it! So I'm begging you, please, help her! I don't know what I'd do without my mom." Butch said.

 

"Fine, I'll do it," Lana said, readying her baseball bat.

 

"Oh my god, thank you." Butch cried. "I didn't know what to do! You're the best!"

 

Lana didn't want to admit it, but the last part warmed her heart. Definitely a weird day.

 

When Lana entered the room, three radroaches were surrounding Ellen Deloria, who was cowering in a corner, calling for Butch. In three bat swings, they were all dead. Ellen, drink in hand, stood up, "Glad that's over with." She then proceded to sit down in the kitchen and continue her drink like nothing every happened. Butch ran up to Lana, ecstatic.

 

"You did it! My mom's okay! You're the best friend I've ever had, man!" Butch exclaimed. Lana couldn't help but smile back at him. "Look, I know it isn't much, but I want you to have my Tunnel Snakes jacket. Go ahead, take it!" He took his jacket off and handed it to her, and Lana stepped back, surprised.

 

"Are you sure, Butch? I mean, that's been your iconic jacket for such a long time. Why are you giving it to me now? Don't you hate me?" Lana asked.

 

"Take it! My mother's much more important than some jacket. Plus I suppose you're following your father out of the vault now, so that's a little something to remember us by." Butch smiled. "Consider yourself an honorary Tunnel Snake."

 

Lana smiled back at him and walked to the door, "Goodbye, Butch."

 

Butch sadly smiled. "See ya, Lana.Maybe you'll come back one day, huh?"

 

They both knew that wasn't possible. Once she left, if she left, she'd be locked out forever. "Maybe," Lana said, and continued on down the hall.


	7. The Victor

As Lana ran along the desolate vault hallways, she could barely hear the overseer's message on the vault PA over the loud sirens.

 

"This is the Overseer. All residents of Vault 101 are hereby confined to their quarters. The Radroach infestation is under control. Do NOT interfere with vault security personnel. Any resident found outside his or her quarters will be dealt with. Severely. That is all."

 

 

The message kept repeating, and after five minutes of walking around without running into anyone or anything, Lana started to get shivers down her spine. After a while she could hear fighting in the hallways, and the sound of a blowtorch. She turned to find Andy, the resident Mr. Handy robot, fighting off radroaches with the blowtorch on his arm. Officer Gomez was behind him, wounded. Lana recalled her BB gun, and after a few shots, she finished off the radroaches.

 

"Lana?" Officer Gomez walked out from behind Andy. "You're lucky it was me who found you. The others won't be so forgiving." He winced in pain, and then sat down. "I don't know what you're up to, and I don't want to know. Just clear out of here and I'll pretend I never saw you."

 

"Thanks Officer Gomez," Lana said. "I always liked you."

 

"It's a real shame it's come to this," Officer Gomez said. "I can't believe what they did to Jonas...Officer Mack was just out of control." he sighed. "But you're a good kid. You didn't do anything to deserve this. Go find your dad, if you can."

 

"Thanks, Gomez," Lana said, continuing on.

 

"And Lana?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"The jacket? Did something happen to Butch?"

 

Lana looked down at the Tunnel Snakes jacket she had over her vault suit. "Not at all. He gave it to me. I'm apparently a Tunnel Snake now."

 

Gomez raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That may be even more surprising than your father leaving."

 

Lana laughed, "Very funny, officer. Bye."

 

"Bye," he coughed. "And good luck."

 

In the next room over was Andy and Stanley. Andy said her father had gone "topside for a breath of fresh air", and that he'd be back "any moment".

 

"So you're the one everyone's looking for?" Stanley asked, leaning against Andy. "Not that it's my concern. You're family's always been good to me. I'm definitely not going to betray you guys now. I'll pretend I never saw you."

 

Lana nodded, "Thanks Stanley, bye."

 

Lana continued on, into the atrium. From in there, she could hear people talking in the other. She hid against the wall and looked around the corner. Tom Holden was trying to convince Mary Holden to escape the vault with him.

 

"Look, watch. I'll just talk to the guards and we'll be out of here in no time." Tom said.

 

"Tom, I'm not so sure about... Tom no!" Mary yelled.

 

Tom had run ahead into an aisle defended by guards. "Hey guys, it's just me. I-" before he could finish his sentence he was gunned down by the guards.

 

"Tom!" Mary screamed, running after him. "No!" In a second, Mary was also gunned down.

 

Lana gasped. How could the Overseer order this? This was insane... this was massacre. He had to be stopped at all costs. Lana inched to the edge of the aisle, out of the officers' eyesight.

 

Lana then jumped out and yelled, "Hey! It's me you're looking for!" She then jumped to the side before a turrent of bullets came zooming past.

 

"That's her!" Officer O'Brian yelled.

 

"Well, obviously," Officer Richards answered. "The question is what to do now? The Overseer definitely wants to talk to her."

 

"Well alright smart guy, why don't you walk out there first?" Officer O'Brian said.

 

"I... guess I will. Okay. Here I go." Richards answered, nervously. When he reached the end of the hall Lana easily cracked the bat on his head and he fell.

 

"What the hell?" Richards mumbled, but with a second hit he was out cold.

 

"Uh.." Officer O'Brian said, and then chuckled nervously. "Hey, uh, I never wanted to do this, okay?" 

 

"Why don't you walk out here and find out what happens to people that try to kill me?" Lana said ominously. "I have all day."

 

"Well, uh, I'm better sitting here until reinforcements arrive. I don't feel like having a giant welt on my head. Or dying." Officer O'Brian said. Lana smiled. Good, she thought. One less coward guard to worry about. Lana then took off down the hall, and up the stairs, dodging a few radroaches along the way. On the way to the Overseer's office was a window into the Mack's apartment, and Allen Mack was pounding on it and screaming at her through the window.

 

"You! This is your fault! You and your stupid father! He had to go and leave, didn't he? He had to mess things up for everybody!" he yelled.

 

"It's not my fault, okay?" Lana yelled back. "He didn't even tell me he was leaving! He abandoned me too!"

 

 

Allen Mack's face was unchanging. "It doesn't matter! You're a curse upon this vault!"

 

Lana tried to ignore him as he kept yelling, and she continued on her way to the office. The sirens echoed on the vault walls, along with her footsteps on the metal panes. Everything about this seemed wrong. Never once has the vault been on lockdown in her lifetime, and now to be right in the middle of it? Lana looked up to see a large circular window a story above her, overlooking vault atrium. That was the overseer's office- and where she needed to be.

 

"Guards! Guards!" Allen Mack screamed from his room. "The doc's stupid kid is over here! She's trying to leave the vault! Don't let her get away!"

 

Lana glared at him, but sure enough a guard showed up. Security Chief Hannon was already beaten down by the radroaches however, so it didn't take much. In the next room over she found the engineer, Floyd Lewis, dead. She couldn't tell if it was the overseer's doing or the radroaches, but either way, that convinced her that the vault was not entirely safe as her father had said. She could've just as easily ended up as that man on the floor.

 

Lana headed up the stairs and when she got there, she could hear voices through the next room over. "I told you, I don't know anything!" Amata yelled. She sounded as if she was crying, and Lana didn't dare looking through the window in chances that she'd be caught.

 

"Be reasonable, Amata. Officer Mack may enjoy this, but I don't." I knew that voice. The Overseer. "Just tell us where to find your friend, so we can talk to her." Lana glanced into the window and quickly moved back to place. Amata was tied to a chair, and Officer Mack and the Overseer were standing in front of her, with their backs to Lana. Officer Mack was readied with a baton and heavy vault security armor, and Amata already looked bloodied.

 

"She's my friend!"Amata said. "I was worried about her. What does she have to do with any of this anyway?"

 

"Probably nothing," the Overseer said sweetly. "Which is why you need to tell me where she is so I can talk to her."

 

Amata was silent. "This isn't working," the Overseer said. "Again, Officer Mack."

 

"Please, dad, no!" Amata yelled.

 

Lana subconsciously ran to the door in rage, and yelled "STOP!" Officer Mack's baton was poised to strike Amata when he turned, and his cruel eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Looks like we didn't need to go looking for her," Officer Mack said, drawing closer to Lana. "She came to us."

 

Officer Mack struck at her, and she dodged tumbling out into the hall. After a rough "bat and baton" fight, Lana ended up pushing Mack down the stairs, and luckily he hit his head on the bottom and passed out. Lana then ran back into the room, where the Overseer was standing ominously in the corner. "Amata, run," Lana said, untying her. Lana then used the Pip-Boy and switched to the 10mm gun and the vault security helmet.

 

"Lana, wait," Amata said, as Lana turned to face the Overseer. "Don't hurt him. Please. He may have gone crazy but... he's my dad."

 

"He just had Officer Mack torture you!" Lana said.

 

Amata wiped blood from her eyebrow. "I know but... please." At that Amata fled the room.

 

Lana then turned towards him, "Overseer."

 

"I hope you're here to turn yourself in, young lady," the Overseer said. "You're already in enough trouble as it is. Don't make it worse for yourself."

 

"You killed Jonas! If you ever lay a hand on Amata again, I'll make you regret it," she snarled.

 

"I place the good of the Vault above everything, even my own paternal feelings!" the Overseer yelled ruining his calm facade. "We must not allow sentiment to cloud our judgement!" The Overseer then calmed. "But I admire your protective instincts. Very well. I give you my word that Amata will not suffer further because of your actions."

 

"My actions?" Lana growled.

 

"Now then, if you really care about Amata, you will see how dangerous your father's actions were. Him leaving has put this vault in jeopardy! Now, hand over your weapons, and put an end to this dangerous situation," the Overseer said.

 

"What do you mean he put the vault in jeopardy?" Lana asked.

 

"If you don't tell me where he's gone, the Vault will be in more danger than ever before."

 

"I don't know where he went!" Lana yelled.

 

"That's a shame," the Overseer said. "But I cannot allow you to leave the Vault. They still need to question you. If you and your father is gone, they'll have my head."

 

"Who is 'they?'" Lana asked, her bat readied.

 

"Stay, and find out. All they want to do is help you find your father," the Overseer said calmly.

 

"They don't sound very helpful if they'll put their Vault in danger if I leave. I think I'll find him myself." Lana said.

 

"And how are you going to do that?" the Overseer growled. "You'll never leave the Vault as long as I live. I do not want to be here for the repercussions."

 

"Give me the keys to the office," Lana said.

 

"I already told you. No," the Overseer said. "There is no need to join your father as a traitor to the vault."

 

"My father's not a traitor," Lana said coldly. "But you're a murderer, and a thug."

 

The Overseer scowled, "Let's let history be the judge of that. If you had paid attention to Mr. Brotch, you'd understand that history is invariably written by the victor. And I intend to be the victor!"

 

It happened so fast that Lana couldn't decipher what happened. Two shots went off, the Overseer must've taken out a gun from his pocket. She didn't know where the first bullet was, but the second was right in front of her, in the Overseer's dying body.


	8. Sunlight

"No! No!" Lana could hear Amata scream down the hall. Lana stood there, numb. The second shot must've ricoched off the vault helmet and back at the Overseer, but what are the chances? Lana leaned over the Overseer and took the keys and his pulse, which was quickly weakening. Drops of blood then appeared on the Overseer's face, which Lana realized was coming from her shoulder. That's where the first bullet was. Amata was quickly by her side and leaning over the Overseer. "Oh god, no! You killed him! You... you killed my father!" Amata screamed, crying. "Why?"

 

"Amata... I..." Lana lost the words in her mouth. Did this count as murder? She'd never murdered someone before, and never wanted to. Especially not her best friend's father. "He fired the shot... I..."

 

"No! Look at your gun! It's practically still smoking, and missing a bullet! You killed him!" Amata said, leaning over her father.

 

Lana looked down, and realized she was right. She did kill him. It was murder. "I... I didn't mean to..."

 

"Just go," Amata said, covering her sobbing face with her hands.

 

Lananumbly turned around and kept going. She couldn't look back now. When she entered the Overseer's room she saw Jonas lying dead on the floor. As if in a trance, she searched Jonas' body and found what she was looking for, a holotape labeled "Note from Dad". The throbbing pain in her shoulder broke her out of her trance, and Lana knelt down beside him.

 

"I got revenge on the people who did this to you, Jonas. Don't you worry," tears finally started to fall from Lana's face, and they wouldn't stop. "I... I don't know why my dad did this, Jonas, but if you helped him, it must've been important." Lana stood up, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You've been a very good friend, Jonas. I promise I'll find dad and help further your dream. I won't let your memory go in vain." Lana headed for the Overseer's office but turned to take one, final look at him. "Thanks for everything."

 

Lana then took the Overseer's keycard and unlocked the door, revealing an office with an abundance of monitors and a chair with a semicircle desk around it. She needed to access the terminal. Lana pressed the "Data" button of her Pip-Boy and switched to notes to find the terminal password she'd taken from the Overseer. The password was "Amata". Lana quickly closed the Pip-Boy and took a deep breath, and then unlocked the terminal.

 

The terminal had scouting reports, with info about a nearby settlement named "Megaton". Most important was the fact that the immediate vicinity of the vault was no longer irradiated. Surface water was, but Lana could always find bottles of water. That meant she could survive up there. And the fact that there was a nearby settlement meant it wasn't an uninhabited wasteland like the Overseer had always said. There was also an interesting article on a thing called the G.E.C.K., but she saved it to her Pip-Boy for later. There was an external communications log, but it was locked by another passcode. However, the preview showed "James has escaped...", which made Lana wonder who exactly was looking for her father. Most importantly was the last option, which opened the Overseer's tunnel. Lana sighed. No going back now. She clicked the button.

 

The Overseer's semicircle desk rose up, revealing a staircase underneath. Before she continued on she switched her vault security helmet for the baseball cap she'd worn earlier. There was no dent in the helmet- meaning the second shot was hers. She traveled down the staircase into an old stone corridor, until finally she reached the vault door. There it was, giant, metal, and looming; the only thing between the vault and the harsh world outside. Lana's hands hesitantly hovered over the keypad. Did she want to do this? It didn't matter. She had to now. She had to find her dad. Lana pressed the button, and a loud grinding sound began to echo in the room. More alarms started going off, and a yellow alarm light above the door began spinning. In another room, guards quickly jumped up from behind the locked door to hear the giant metal vault door beginning to open.

 

"She's opening the vault! Get this door open now!" a voice came from behind the door. Amata then opened the room the same way Lana had.

 

"Oh my god..." Amata said. "You actually opened it." A giant metal arm slid the door open, and revealed a cavern outside of it, leading to a shuttered door with cracks of sunlight leaking through. Sunlight. Something Lana, and all of the other vault dwellers, had never seen.

 

"Amata... look..." Lana started.

 

"Good. You're leaving," Amata said. "I guess you were trying to help me. But you... you didn't have to kill him!"

 

"I'm sorry Amata," Lana said, clenching her own shoulder. Lana was losing blood, and fast. "But I had no choice."

 

"So you say," Amata said coldly. "Maybe one day I'll be able to forgive you. But not today." She turned, and then angrily looked over her shoulder. "I hope you never have to find out what it's like to have your father killed right in front of you." She then turned around again. "No, don't listen to me. Just... just go!" She yelled, and Lana took a step back. "Go find your father. I have to go bury mine." Amata's eyes started watering, and she turned around and headed back into the Vault.

 

"Amata... I'm sorry..." Lana said, her voice cracking. "Goodbye."

 

All that answered were her own echoes.

 

A baton then crippled Lana's left arm. "Stop, in the name of the Overseer!" a guard yelled, and Lana frantically stepped back. The two guards had gotten to door open, and were now trying to stop Lana.

 

"Just stop!" Lana yelled, crossing the threshold of the Vault door into the dirt of the cavern. The guards stopped at the edge.

 

"I'm not crazy enough to go out there!" Officer Wolfe said. "You go!"

 

"No! I'm not going out there! I don't care what the Overseer said." Officer Park answered.

 

"Quick, close the door!" Officer Wolfe said, and Park quickly obliged. Behind them she could see Amata, who solemnly waved goodbye, and Lana waved back. The vault door then grinded close, sealing her out forever. It was then that Lana felt deep sorrow, but the first time she started feeling... excitement? She now had a whole world to explore. She was tired of roaming the same halls, and she somehow knew she wasn't going to be doing that her entire life. Freedom was in her blood, and she wanted to go free. She wanted to determine her own fate. And if she died, at least it wasn't the Overseer's choice to make.

 

Lana touched the handle of the door and shifted it, and large wads of dust and dirt came falling off the door. Lana then took the step and opened the door, and was met with the warm, blinding light outside. Sunlight.


	9. A New World

Lana blinked in amazement. The world was as ruined as she expected, with abandoned buildings and green tinted skies. But there was some things that made it all worth it, like the warmth of the sunshine that couldn't compare to the vault's cold flourescent lights. And the breeze. And the plants! There weren't many, but Lana was shocked there were plants at all.

 

First Lana put the location of Megaton from the reports into her Pip-Boy, and then she typed in a new "quest". "Following in his footsteps", she named it, and put the marker's objective on Megaton so the GPS could lead her there. She saw that Vault 101 was enclosed within a mountain, and under her was an abandoned town called "Springvale". She could see small little floating robots buzzing through the city. Lana quickly scampered down the mountain, excited to begin her adventure. Destroyed cars littered the road of the town, and destroyed picturesque houses lined the sides of the road. The floating robot came nearer, and she realized it was playing a radio broadcast. She curiously watched the robot as it passed her, and she could see the word "eyebot" on the back of it. It also said "PROPERTY OF THE ENCLAVE" Lana frowned. That's not a robot in the pre-war textbooks? Is it new, then? Made by the Enclave? Who are they? Lana followed the robot to listen to its broadcast.

 

"Hello America, I am your President, John Henry Eden. We live in an age of poverty, greed, violence, destruction. Indeed, the very seat of the federal government, Washington D.C., has been reduced to what is now known as the "The Capital Wasteland"... How did it come to this, America? How did your leaders allow the most powerful nation on Earth... to die? The answer is really quite simple: Incompetence. Incompetence at the highest echelons of power. We put our trust, our faith, in halfwits. Our intrepid leaders had everything they wanted! Power. Wealth. Prestige. And it made them lazy, America. Oh yes, and laziness breeds stupidity. Rest assured, I will not make the mistakes of my predecessors. When John Henry Eden builds a country, he builds it to last. The American way. Don't you, my darling America, deserve that? Don't you deserve a future free of war, and fear, and terrible uncertainty? Of course you do. As President of the United States, you have my solemn pledge that I will never rest, NEVER rest, until we all have what we deserve: A place to truly call... home."

 

The broadcast then ended, and the radio played patriotic music. Lana was now even more confused than before. "Hey, robot?" Lana asked the eyebot, but it kept going. "We have a president? This doesn't look like a land with a president." The eyebot kept ignoring her. A radroach then crawled out of one of the houses, and was instantly zapped by a laser coming from the eyebot. Lana took a step back. "Wow, okay. I'm just going to continue on."

 

Lana started to get dizzy, and she checked her shoulder. She was still bleeding out, and all over her Tunnel Snakes jacket too. She winced and put the jacket in her inventory, not wanting to ruin it more. She walked by houses and a Red Rocket truck stop: the "gas" stations of the past. Most cars ran on nuclear fuel back then, which was exponentially less expensive than the fossil fuels that were quickly running out. Simply reading about history is one thing, but finally witnessing the outcome of it? It was a whole other experience for Lana. Lana trudged up the road until she saw Megaton in sight. The road ahead was destroyed, so she continued to the town through the dirt. Just then a giant ant crawled from under the pavement of the crumbled road, and Lana screamed. It was huge. She'd imagine that was what the size of a cow was. Another one appeared, and Lana went running. "Help!" she screamed.

 

In front of Megaton was a protectron robot wearing a cowboy hat. So it wasn't the weirdest thing she'd seen all day, but it was still up there. Megaton itself looked like it was scavenged from old plane parts, and a turbine was above the large metal gates.

 

"Welcome to Megaton," the protectron said in a robotic voice. "I am Deputy Weld. Go on inside. Have a nice visit, partner." Lana blinked, but in a few seconds, the large metal wings that were guarding the entrance were raised, showing the entirety of Megaton in all it's glory.

 

Lana had to admit, it was a bit underwhelming. Better than the wasteland, but was this the best humanity had to offer? There were layers of floors and houses at the edges of town, all made of various scrap metals. And a lot of stairs. Lana had to admit that this city took some engineering skills, but it looked like too much climbing for her liking. Deputy Weld swiftly took care of the giant ants with its laser hands, and then closed the gate behind Lana.

 

"I'll be damned. Another newcomer!" a voice said. Lana looked down to see an african-american man wearing a sheriff's outfit. Lana raised her eyebrow.

 

"Name's Lucas Simms, town sheriff," the man said. "And mayor too, when the need arises." 

 

Lana nodded, "Nice town you got here, sheriff. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

"Friendly and well-mannered? I think we're going to get along just fine. You treat my people nice, and you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like," Lucas said.

 

"Message recieved," Lana said.

 

"Well, I'm glad we understand each other," Lucas said. "Now is there something you needed?"

 

"I... I'm looking for my father. Middle-aged guy. Maybe you've seen him?" Lana asked.

 

"Nope, sorry. I've got enough fires to put out around this place that I don't have time to keep tabs on every visitor. I'd ask around town." Lucas said.

 

"Thanks," Lana grumbled.

 

"And you look like you're bleeding out pretty badly," the sheriff said, concerned. "We've got a clinic down in the crater, by the bomb. Doc Church is a little rough around the edges, but the man's got talent and compassion."

 

"Wait, hold it," Lana said. "Bomb??"

 

"You didn't notice when you walked in?" the sheriff asked. Lana craned her head around the sheriff and sure enough, at the lowest point of the city, was an undetonated atomic bomb. Lana immediately regretted walking into the city. "Megaton started out as a small settlement of people trying to get into Vault 101. When they were denied, they stuck around here. Some of 'em started worshipping the thing like a God. Now we've got a whole goddamn church. They're nuts, no doubt, but mostly harmless." Lucas laughed. "By now, most people don't give a shit. They figure if it ain't gone off by now, it never will. I respectfully disagree."

 

"Uh," Lana said. "Well, uh, I think I'm going to start my journey at another settlement. Goodbye."

 

"Don't be foolish, you're bleeding out and if you don't get medical care, you'll die within the day. Plus the fact that we're about the most civilized settlement in the Capital Wasteland."

 

"Capital Wasteland. What's that?" Lana asked.

 

"It's what we call this area of America these days. Here, let me show you to the clinic." Lana put her right arm around his shoulder and he helped her down the steep incline. "You look awfully out of it. Where are you from, and what happened to you?"

 

It was true, Lana's dizziness was getting worse. "I'm... from Vault 101. The overseer shot me when I was escaping. I killed him."

 

Lucas whistled. "Damn."

 

"Damn, indeed," Lana muttered.

 

"But why did you leave?" Lucas asked. They were nearing the bottom of the crater now, and she could see the bomb sitting in a puddle of irradiated water. In front of the bomb, standing in the water, was a man in rags preaching about "the glory of Atom", or something like that. Lana could hardly pay attention.

 

"My... my dad. He left, and he never told me. And then everyone was trying to kill me, and I had to escape too." Lana said, her own voice loud in her ears.

 

"That's harsh. Maybe try asking Moriarty? He knows just about every person that passes through here." Lucas said, his voice drowning out with the ringing in her ears.

 

"Who?" Lana asked weakly, but before he could answer everything went black.


	10. The Lies We Tell

Lana awoke in a small, cramped room, on top of a bed. It looked like a makeshift doctor's room, but nothing compared to what her father's office was.

 

"Good, you're awake," a voice said. "That means you can give me my money and leave now."

 

Lana dazedly sat up, but fell back down when she put pressure on her left shoulder.

 

"Don't strain it too much. It should heal up just fine, thanks to me," the grumpy voice said.

 

Lana looked up at an aging doctor with dark skin and a grey beard.

 

"Did you say 'give you money'?" Lana asked weakly. "I don't have money."

 

The doc's eyes widened, "No money? Then why did I ever agree to patch you up?"

 

"I... Ididn't?" Lana asked confusedly. "How did I get in here?"

 

The doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh, that's right. Ol' Lucas Simms was the one who dropped you off in here." He opened the door a crack and yelled "Sheriff!"

 

In a minute, Sheriff Simms was in the building.

 

"You didn't tell me she had no money?" the doctor complained.

 

"Well what am I supposed to do, Doc Church? Leave her to die in the dirt, in the middle of the town?" Lucas answered.

 

"You've just... got to stop doing this, Lucas. You know I gotta get make a living-"

 

"Look, I didn't know she didn't have any money!" Before Church could start talking, Lucas turned towards me. "You sure you don't have any caps? Or something to barter?"

 

"Caps? What's that?" Lana asked.

 

Doc Church drew in a deep sigh. "Where did you find this girl?"

 

"Bottle caps are sort of... the currency of the wasteland." Lucas said.

 

"What?" Lana said, confused. "Why not normal american currency?"

 

"Well," Lucas laughed. "As you see, America is no more. Plus that money is made of paper, and trust in the government's value system. All of that degrades over time. Bottle caps, sturdy and reliable? Eternal."

 

"Oh," Lana said. "Well, I do have this." Out of her Pip-Boy she pulled out a Vault security armor. "Is this worth something?"

 

"You know what," Doc Church said. "Keep it, kid. You need it more than I do. Just make sure you have money next time you come in, okay?"

 

Lana thanked him, and slowly got up. Her shoulder still hurt, but not as much as before. She checked her wound to find a bandage across it. She then exited.

 

"So, where am I supposed to sleep?" Lana asked, taking a look around Megaton. She then looked up in amazement. The sky was now colors of orange and red, and she could see stars starting to come out. She was mesmerized by the sight- it was like one of the old pre-war photos.

 

"Hey, kid?" Simms asked. "Did you hear a thing I said?"

 

"Uh, what? Sorry, no." Lana answered, embarrased.

 

"Moriarty's got a hotel in his place, but otherwise there's really no place to sleep if you're not a citizen."

 

"A citizen?" Lana asked. "How do I become one?"

 

"Well," Simms said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We don't let just about anyone become a citizen."

 

"If I fix that bomb problem for you, will you let me become a citizen?" Lana asked.

 

Simms laughed. "Hell, if you fix the bomb problem, I'll even throw in a goddamn house! But just about how are you gonna do that?"

 

The sheriff had a point. "If there's a will, there's a way." Lana said, starting to walk away.

 

"Well kid, just make sure you know what you're doing before you go messing with it, okay? I don't want this town to be wiped off the map because some teenager wanted to tamper with an atomic bomb."

 

Lana nodded, "You got it, sheriff."

 

Lana started climbing the stairs, in search of Moriarty's bar. She then realized she should've asked Simms the location before she left him. Well, oops. After thirty minutes of wandering, she was completely lost. She couldn't even find where Lucas Simms was anymore. Finally, on the highest echelons of the buildings, she found it. "Moriarty's Saloon." She walked in to find a small, dirty bar. She walked up to the bartender, who had his back to her.

 

"Hello?"

 

The... man turned around. "Hey, smoothskin, you need something? A drink, maybe? Anything? Anything at all?" Lana blinked for a few moments to make sure she was not hallucinating. The man in front of her looked like a literal zombie, and she knew, because she read all about them in her comic books when she was little. Hideously dry, peeling skin and glassy eyes. But unlike a zombie, he was standing there talking to her- albeit in a deep, gravelly voice. And nobody else was freaking out. Was that a normal thing now? She didn't want to be rude.

 

"Ah... let me think about it for a moment, my good man," Lana said nervously.

 

The man frowned. "Wait, you're not gonna hit me? Yell at me? Not even berate me a little bit?"

 

Lana frowned in return. Was she supposed to? "I... hadn't planned on it?"

 

"Well now. That's a surprise! I'm used to every asshole smoothskin in this town giving me shit just becauseI look like a corpse." He smiled. "I'm glad to see there are a few worthwhile people around here." Lana partially smiled. Despite the good nature of this man, his appearance was still... unnerving. But if this was a common thing in the "Capital Wasteland", it was something she had to get used to. Eventually. "Listen... Moriarty'd have my head if he caught me selling at a discount," the man said. "But for you, I'll risk it."

 

Lana fully smiled now. "What's your name? Where did you come from?"

 

"I'm Gob," the man said. "And I came from a place called Underworld. It's a ghoul city down in D.C. I set off up here to find adventure and fortune. And... well... I found this place." He glumly looked down. "I'm sort of stuck here. Colin says I can't leave until I pay off my debt to him. Of course, he charges me room and board too. If you ever get to Underworld, tell Carol I say hi."

 

"Wait up," Lana said. "Ghoul?"

 

"Yeah? That's what I am?" Gob answered.

 

"But... if you don't mind me asking... how?" Lana asked.

 

"Us ghouls, well, we're horribly irradiated humans, mostly from before the war. We turn ugly but, hey, we get to practically live forever now. Maybe more of a curse than a blessing." Gob said.

 

"You're saying that... you're from before?"

 

"Yup. Don't remember it too well, though. It was a long, long time ago."

 

"That's still very cool!" Lana said. "I've got some questions to ask you about it later, okay?"

 

Gob smiled, "Sure, kid."

 

"Well, do you know where Moriarty is? I have to ask him a question." Lana said.

 

"Yep," Gob answered. "He's out there watchin' the sunset. He does that sometimes, dunno why. It never changes." Lana nodded thanks, and exited the saloon.

 

The sunset was spectacular; Moriarty was right to go out and watch it. But now she just had to find Moriarty. Lana walked closer to the nearest guy leaning against the railings. It looked about a 30 feet drop, so Lana wouldn't dare getting that close to the rickety railings. The man had tan skin with white slicked back hair, and a white moustache and beard. He looked like a slimeball. Lana guessed this was Moriarty.

 

"Hello?" Lana asked, walking up next to him.

 

"Colin Moriarty!" he said, shaking her hand. He had a slight accent, but she couldn't decipher from where. "Always pleased to see a new face. But I'm afraid you've had the misfortune to catch me, well, out of my element. I'm the owner and proprietor of Moriarty's Saloon, you see?"

 

"I know," Lana answered. "Gob sent me out here to see you."

 

"Oh," Moriarty answered. It was quiet for a few seconds. "So, what is it you came out to see me for?"

 

"Um," Lana began. "I'm looking for my father. Middle-aged guy. Maybe you've seen him?"

 

Moriarty froze for a second. "My God... it's you. The little baby girl James was set to have! Never got to see you live, but your mom and pop were so excited. It's been a long time, kid. Oh, your daddy passed through here, all right. Here and gone. Got what he came for, and then left. I'm assuming you'll do the same, correct?"

 

Lana froze for a good couple of seconds. "What? My father and I were born in Vault 101."

 

Moriarty started laughing. "Is that what your father told you? That you were born in that hole? That he was born there as well?" he continued laughing. "Oh, the lies we tell to those we love."

 

He then combed down his hair and continued. "Your father brought you to theVault right after you were born. To keep you safe, you see. I remember it well-- you stayed in my saloon, after all." He leaned against the railing. "That's right. Your father, his Brotherhood of Steel friend, and you, the suckling babe with nary a tit to suckle. Sorry about your mom. Truly." Lana's impatience grew by the minute. There was no way that could be true.

 

"But, life goes on," Moriarty contined. "Daddy lied. Life's full of little disappointments. And now... you're all grown up, and wondering where he's gone to..."

 

"You're... you're wrong!" Lana yelled, alerting the attention of other nearby people. "My dad would never lie to me!"

 

"Relax, relax. Ahh, I see. You know, I heard about the brainwashin' that goes on down there. From some other fella, escaped, oh... five years back. 'All hail the Overseer! We're born in the Vault, we die in the Vault!' And all that other assorted lunacy." He laughed, and then crossed his arms. "Kid, you've got better programming than our own Deputy Weld. You'd best wise up quick. Wouldn't want anyone... takin' advantage of ya. Hmm?"

 

Lana frowned at him, itching to retrieve her baseball bat from her Pip-Boy. There's no way dad was lying to her all those years... was there? "Look, I just want to find my Dad. Do you know where he is?" Lana asked.

 

Moriarty rubbed his beard for a second, and then answered. "You seem like a nice kid, so I'm going to be straight with you. Your dad was here, and now he's not, and yes I know where he went. But what you're asking me for is information, and information is a commodity." He paused. "Let's say... 100 caps, and daddy's location is yours. Very reasonable."

 

Lana incredulously looked at him. "Really? What is it with you wasteland people and your caps? Can't anyone do anything for good karma and not a sack of metal?" Moriarty frowned at her. "Look, I don't have any caps. I exited the Vault only like an hour ago, for all I know."

 

Moriarty sighed. "All right kid, I'll help you out.For old time's sake. If you don't have the caps to pay for the information, then maybe you could do a little favor for me."

 

Lana backed up, "Like what?"

 

"Well, this junkie named Silver borrowed quite a few caps from me... claimed she could start funneling Jet and Psycho to me for a good price. Problem is she scrammed with the loot and set herself up in Springvale so she can inject herself into a stupor." Moriarty rubbed his temples. "Get the caps she owes me, and they're yours. Yours to pay me with, anyway." Moriarty started laughing.

 

"Fine," Lana answered. "I'll do it tomorrow. Do you have a hotel room?"

 

"You'll have to ask Nova about that, inside. But I doubt you'll get one if you apparently've got no caps."

 

Lana entered the saloon again, and asked Gob where Nova was. He pointed her to a woman with short red hair leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

 

"Nova?" Lana asked, walking up to her.

 

"Yeah?" Nova asked, throwing the cigarette on the floor and stomping on the butt.

 

"Well, for you? A room and some company will run you 120 caps. Up front." Nova said.

 

"Uh..." Lana said. "I don't have any caps. And... I don't want company."

 

"Well, you aren't gonna get very far without any money," Nova said, lighting another cigarette.

 

"Nova please," Lana begged. "I have no where to sleep, and no money. I swear I'll pay you back."

 

"Sorry babe, Moriarty's rules. Come back when you have the caps."

 

Fuming, Lana exited the saloon, slamming the door behind her. Where does she sleep now, the floor? It was these moments where she wished she was living back in the Vault. But you aren't even from the Vault, thoughts invading her head. This is your birthplace. Out here, in the irradiated wasteland. She wiped those thoughts away. She wouldn't believe it... she couldn't. Not until she found her dad again. Lana weakly walked to the bottom of the crater again. Near the atom bomb was a bar, named the "Brass Lantern". Lana leaned against it, brieftly closing her eyes...

 

"Hey," Lucas Simms said, nudging her awake. "You can't sleep out here, sorry. You've got to find a bed or sleep outside the city."

 

"What?" Lana asked. "Outside the city? I'm going to die!"

 

"You look like a capable girl," Simms said. "Shelter up in one of the abandoned homes."

 

"That are infested with radroaches?"

 

"Well..." Simms paused. "Look, you just can't sleep out here, okay? I'm sorry." Simms continued on as Lana stood up slowly.

 

"Hey," Lana heard behind her, and turned around to see a woman with blonde hair. "Hi, I'm Jenny Stahl. I run this place. I haven't seen you around these parts. What is such a young woman doing all the way out here without some caps or a bed to call her own?" Jenny looked genuinely intrigued.

 

Lana sat down at the bar, and spun one of the empty bottles while her head rested on her other hand. "I'm from Vault 101. I'm looking for my father. Have you seen him?"

 

"Aww, that's so unfortunate. He just left you?" Jenny asked. Lana nodded. "When did you leave the vault?"

 

"Just today," Lana said. "I don't know how any of this works or what the wasteland is like. I just... want to find my dad." Lana then leaned on her hand so that it was covering her eyes too. "But the world is doing everything it can to keep me from doing that."

 

Jenny picked up the bottle Lana was spinning and washed it with a washcloth. "Look... if you buy one thing, I can get you a bed for the night, how about that? I'm technically not supposed to just give it away, but I've got an extra mattress on the roof that I can let you sleep in."

 

Lana solemnly smiled, "Thanks, but I don't have a single cap to my name."

 

"You've got to have something. A drink costs about 3 caps." Jenny paused. "What about that hat?"

 

Lana took off her baseball cap. "Oh no, sorry miss, it's not for sale. It sort of... means something to me."

 

"Well, do you have anything else? I hear those fancy Pip-Boys can store things inside of them. Neat, right?"

 

Lana searched through her inventory and retrieved a vault security helmet. "What about this?"

 

Jenny inspected the helmet. "Well, good enough. Oh you must be starving! So what will you have? Squirrel Stew, Cram, InstaMash, Junk Food, Mutfruit-"

 

"What tastes best?" Lana asked. A few of the names-like Cram and InstaMash- Lana recognized from pre-war textbooks, which made her very skeptical on how well it tasted 200 years in the future. Sure, they were stuffed with preservatives, but still... gross.

 

"Well, in my opinion, my squirrel stew is pretty good. How about that?" Lana nodded, and Jenny brought out a soup with chunks of meat in it. It wouldn't have looked that appetizing if she was still in the vault, but now that she was out here, it looked like the best meal in the world. Lana instantly started digging in. Jenny was right, she was starving.

 

"Why are you being so kind?" Lana asked. "In my short experience here, I've learned that most people just look after themselves."

 

"Well," Jenny began. "Maybe because I was once in your situation. When my parents died, me and my two brothers had to fend for ourselves. I'm just trying to make the load easier for those who follow suit."

 

"I'm sorry for that," Lana said, finishing her soup. "And thank you."

 

"No problem," Jenny said. "Oh, and about the mattress... there isn't exactly a stairway leading to it, so you'll have to jump a few feet to get onto the roof. The fall's not too bad, I swear! Just pray it doesn't rain tonight."

 

The placement wasn't ideal, but Lana was just glad she had a bed."That's all right. Thanks." Lana climbed the stairs, jumped over the railing, and dropped a few feet onto the roof. Under the overhang of the stairs was a makeshift mattress. It wasn't like the one back home, but it was better than sleeping on the dirt. Lana crawled onto the mattress and sat on her side, looking out into the night sky. She had to admit, a view like this beat the stuffy, smoke-polluted interiors of a saloon. The sky was so much more beautiful than she had imagined.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

In the dead of night, a camp was set up atop the mountain that housed Vault 101. Shadowy figures moves around tables with radios, and others went looking through crates. A radio tower peaked into the sky, with canisters of blue luminescent energy on the sides, powering it. A man was looking out over Springvale, and into the horizon. A woman walked up to him.

 

"Sir, we've lost all communications with Vault 101."

 

"That's unfortunate," the man said, with a southern accent. "Any leads?"

 

"The target has not been picked up in the eyebot's surveillance systems since leaving Megaton," the woman paused. "But the eyebot picked up another a few hours later... a girl. His daughter. She's still at Megaton."

 

The man turned, smiling wickedly. "Excellent. Send in Valens Patronus."


End file.
